


Soft in the sheets

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, There is no plot, lgbt writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Keith and Lance fuck but are soft while at it.





	Soft in the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, while I'm still stuck with everything even though I also started working on a fic based on a way old AU Rin thought of, yesterday I somehow thought it was a great idea to try writing some smut. The last time I did was like 7 years ago when I was writing fic in German and oh boy, that was bad. I need to practice so I can actually write all those AUs where there's smut in there somewhere.  
> I feel like it's tough to translate into my style but a friend who test-read for me liked it so I woke up thinking hey, might as well share it since it's at least semi-decent for a "first" try (it counts as first try because it's been literally forever and never in this language lol)
> 
> Anyway, there's no plot here and somehow it ended up all soft because apparently I can't NOT write soft Klance. I hope you enjoy!  
>  ~~please ignore the title, I just couldn't think of anything for this because there's no plot or anything going on~~

They had been at it for minutes now. Slow, soft kisses turned into desperate, hands started wandering. Lance falling backward, his head hitting the pillow, with Keith hovering on top of him. Lance moaned against Keith’s lips, and Keith used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Lance’s mouth. One of Keith’s hands was exploring Lance’s chest underneath his shirt, the other wandered into Lance’s pants, squeezing his ass through his briefs. At the same time, he nibbled on Lance’s bottom lip, enough to give a sensation of pain, but gentle enough not to actually hurt.

Lance couldn’t stop the next moan from escaping him, louder this time. He pulled away from the kiss, staring up at Keith, pupils blown wide with want. His lips were red and slightly swollen from kissing. Keith marveled at the sight.

“Keith,” Lance said, sounding high-pitched and out of breath. “Fuck me already.”

It never failed to make Keith shiver with even more desire than before, whenever Lance was demanding in bed.

“Sure,” Keith said. His voice was even more gravelly than usual. “Whatever you want, babe. Just—just give me a moment to get the lube. Don’t go anywhere.”

Lance huffed a laugh. “Where would I go? The only thing that’d happen if you don’t hurry is that I fuck myself on my fingers.”

Well, that mental image sure was something. Keith couldn’t even decide now if he wanted to hurry or let Lance wait to make it come true. Then again, Keith was also impatient: he couldn’t wait to make him come undone with pleasure, to fuck into him, make him a moaning, screaming mess. But first, of course, came preparation. Keith would never, ever fuck Lance without making sure he was ready, no matter how much Lance begged, no matter how hungry Keith was, himself.

He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. In the brief time it took him, Lance had started to strip down.

Keith chuckled. “Impatient, are we?”

“Don’t act like you don’t want to see me naked already like, 5 minutes ago.”

“I guess I can’t argue against that.”

Keith hurried to strip himself, too. Once that was out of the way, he knelt in front of Lance’s spread legs. He poured a generous amount of lube into his hand, warming it up between his fingers. He circled the first finger around Lance’s hole, waiting until the entrance was slick before pushing in. He moved slowly, giving Lance enough time to adjust, easing him in.

They had done this countless of times now, but Keith always preferred going slow. Not just to make sure that Lance was comfortable; Keith loved whispering words of encouragement for Lance while preparing him. He loved all the little, breathy sounds Lance made, had mapped out all the ways to make him react a certain way, knew exactly when it was the right moment to add the next finger.

Keith added up to his third finger, slowly, scissoring them to stretch Lance. Even after Lance signaled that he was ready, Keith prepped him for just a moment longer, until he deemed Lance as truly ready. After all, Keith had to make sure that Lance was safe and comfortable the whole way.

Finally, he took care of his own dick, rolling a condom on and slicking it up with the remaining lube. He lined himself up with Lance’s entrance but paused to look at his boyfriend’s face, making eye contact.

“Are you ready?” He asked, huskily.

“I couldn’t be more ready,” Lance replied breathily.

Keith pushed in, slowly, carefully studying his boyfriend’s face the whole time, watching the way his eyes were shut in pain, but soon making way for a smile of pleasure. Keith breathed out in relief, as always; being inside of Lance felt so fucking good, but he was glad that he was able to make Lance feel good, that the discomfort never lasted for long.

“You’re so good for me, Lance,” Keith praised, “taking me all the way like that.”

Once he was inside completely, he gave Lance another moment to adjust, before finally, he pulled out only to thrust back in, settling into a rhythm.

Lance moaned with each thrust, with each praise he was given. His legs were wrapped around Keith’s hips, and he took part in setting the tempo by pulling Keith closer.

Finally, Keith found his prostate, and Lance’s moans increased in volume, spilling out of his mouth, voice breaking. Repeating Keith’s name, over and over, like a desperate prayer.

“Shhh,” Keith said, bending forward to press a sloppy kiss to Lance’s forehead. He took Lance’s hand, holding it on the sheet, squeezing affectionately. “It’s okay, I got you.”

Their joined rhythm continued until they both couldn’t hold back anymore, caving into the pleasure. Lance came with a final moan of Keith’s name, spilling his load on his own chest and stomach. Keith followed with a low groan, squeezing Lance’s hand harder, kissing him through both their orgasms.

When they came down from both of their highs, Keith pulled out carefully. He removed the condom, tieing it, and left to dispose of it as well as grab a towel to clean Lance up.

He loved cleaning Lance up almost as much as the act itself, peppering kisses all over him, showering him with words of praise. He relished in each and every blissed out giggle he received in return.

“I love you, Keith,” Lance whispered when Keith tossed the towel away and returned to kiss Lance’s face.

“I love you, Lance,” Keith whispered back and kissed him on the lips, slowly.

He settled next to Lance, pulling the covers over both of them, pulling Lance against his chest. He continued peppering soft kisses against the nape of Lance’s neck, waiting for Lance’s breathing to even out, signaling sleep. Finally, with a content sigh, he drifted off, as well.

They both had pleasant, blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com) where I yell about writing and needing to write and also talk/blog about klance


End file.
